<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warmth of Snow by A_Lone_Prinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133721">The Warmth of Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny'>A_Lone_Prinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hagayoko Timeline [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Insults, Sharing Body Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, dood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hagayoko Timeline [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warmth of Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"It's really easy to love others. But being loved yourself... that's... different." Chris, Metaware High School (Demo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed since Hagakure had read Hiyoko's fortune. Oddly enough, Hiyoko started hanging out with Hagakure and Naegi around lunchtime. She would even bring Mahiru, who Hagakure opted to never bring up as the other girl from the vision. Hiyoko's attitude never changed but she definitely seemed happier than that night. Of course, Hiyoko would never say so but she no longer felt the air of love around her other classmates anymore and the three of them together felt like an escape for her.</p>
<p>For winter break, the school had spent a lot of money for the students to go on a trip but it went about as poorly as possible. Originally meant to be a normal ski trip many of the students were caught in a sudden, intense snowstorm. Almost as if a stroke of the worst luck possible, many students were spilt up and forced to seek shelter from the incredibly freezing temperatures. Two such victims of the storm were Hagakure and Hiyoko. Both found themselves stuck in a small camp-house that was a bit off from the trail. The snow was so thick that the two were sealed inside within an hour.</p>
<p>"Of all the people I could have been trapped with it had to be the wacko con-man coward," Hiyoko said, a clear dislike for the situation as a whole.</p>
<p>"Hey, you are the one who asked me to teach you to ski! I had no way of knowing tha-," Hagakure stopped himself before he said something that may have incriminated him.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault, Mahiru got to go to a whole other country for her trip and it's not like I could have asked..." Hiyoko's voice faded as a name that still hurts her almost graced her lips. With that, the two stood in a moment of awkward silence, both parties afraid of breaking it and making things worse.</p>
<p>Hiyoko shivered and zipped up her big jacket. She walked over and started poking at the fireplace built in the cabin. Char and ash but no real wood pieces in it. Like the power, the cabin was probably only supplied with it when someone rented it. In fact, there was next to nothing within the cabin itself, no blankets, no sheets, and an empty fridge. The few things the cabin had was running water, a bed, and a couch in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"If you're really cold I guess you could use my jacket, it should fit over yours," Hagakure offered while unzipping the almost comically oversized jacket.</p>
<p>"And be stuck in here with your frozen corpse, I'll pass," Hiyoko scoffed and continued poking at the ashes devoid of heat.</p>
<p>"I was uh... trying to avoid it but I suppose we could huddle for warmth," Hagakure said balling up on the couch trying to preserve as much of his own body heat as he could.</p>
<p>"What kind of trashy skank do you think I am? Things get a little chilly and you decide to make a move on me again, huh? You're lucky I don't turn you into the authorities for being a creep," Hiyoko threatened while glaring some sharp daggers of resentment.</p>
<p>"Nah, I swear I didn't have any ulterior motives, I just thought it would be warmer... It's fine, I'm sure it won't last that long, Naegi will find us in no time," Hagakure shot a grin and then laid back and closed his eyes attempting to catch a nap while they waited.</p>
<p>The two sat in silence for a while. Hiyoko staring at Hagakure's resting face with a pout and a glare. She watched as he shivered every once in a while and and his breath escaped and disappeared into the cold air. </p>
<p>"Alright, if your really going to be that pathetic and act like your going to die, I guess we can huddle for warmth. But if you so much as nudge me wrong your lineage WILL end with you," Hiyoko said while pushing Hagakure's legs out of the way, sitting in his lap, and laying her head against his chest.</p>
<p>Hagakure said nothing but opened his jacket and wrapped it around both of them together before closing it. The closeness of the two was a bit awkward but the silence between them helped mitigate some of the tension. Hagakure closed his eyes once again, admittedly a lot more embarrassed than the first time.</p>
<p>Hiyoko fell asleep within his arms and the two managed to generate enough heat to be comfortable. While asleep Hiyoko cried, not out loud, but silent streaks of hot then cold tears streamed down her face, a regular occurrence for her. Hiyoko eventually woke up with Hagakure's sleeping frame over her. He had kept her warm for hours and had done his best to keep still while she slept herself. She felt grateful to him in an odd way, not many people treated her the way he did. Almost like...</p>
<p>She leaned forward and hesitated, her lips within a centimeter of his. Tried as she might she couldn't bring herself to kiss him completely and instead gave him a peck on the forehead. She then gently shook him awake. When the two stood up they heard a loud crashing sound outside. Hagakure managed to get the door open and, underneath the window, Naegi was still on the ground from his fall.</p>
<p>"Were you watching us, Trash Chestnut? How much did you see?" Hiyoko questioned in a very threatening tone.</p>
<p>"I-I swear I didn't see anything! I just got here!" Naegi said, his face an intense red that wasn't entirely from the cold.</p>
<p>"Naegi, why don't we have a little chat? I just want to go over everything you didn't see and maybe I'll help you not see anything ever again," Hiyoko stepped forward with pure bloodlust in her eyes causing Naegi to start running with Hiyoko slowly chasing after him.</p>
<p>"Is she really that embarrassed we huddled for warmth? It's not that big of a deal if you ask me. Maybe she's just worried about rumors?" Hagakure mused to himself, while he set out on his own to return to the lodge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, dood, how come your mom let you have 2 fics so soon? I procrastinated the last fic by writing this one while I was still figuring stuff out and then I started editing it after I posted the last one. It will probably be a bit before post another one, dood. I've never even read a body heat story as far as I can remember, lol. But I hope you enjoyed this bonus track anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>